A Shot In The Dark
by BTRBaby92
Summary: Blair finds out the most horrible news a girl could have, She is carrying her boyfriends friends baby, What will she do?


**This Is My 1st story on here so I hope you all like it as much as i enjoyed writting it, And no i dont own BTR if i did they would all be tied up in my room **

I looked at the clock in the lounge room, and it read 5:48pm. I sighed as I knew he would be walking through the door at any moment.

The door opened, and in walked Mrs Knight, or as she was known to a lot of the guy's friends as, 'Mama Knight'. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Blair. It's good to see that you're up. Are you okay?" she asked, as she put the bags she had in her hands down.

She walked over to where I was sitting, and looked at me while I just shook my head and broke down and handed her what I had in my hand.

"I'm pregnant Mama Knight, and it's James'," I said in between sobs. However, what I didn't know was that the boys where standing in the doorway, listening to everything I was saying.

"Oh, wow. How did it happen? You're with Logan, aren't you?" Mama Knight asked, and I nodded.

I sighed and started to cry even more, as she cuddled me into her side.

"You're pregnant?" I heard two voices behind me say, and I gasped. I looked up and saw James and Logan standing there.

"Logan, I'm sorry," I said, standing up and walked over to him.

I tried to hug him, but he shoved me off him and I was so hurt by his actions.

"Don't touch me, just leave me alone," Logan said, walking away, which caused me to fall to the floor and cry even more to the point that I was sobbing.

"Hey. It's going to be okay," James said, as he tried to help me up. I looked up at him and glared.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled, picking myself up, and I walked towards Logan's room.

When I got to his room the door was closed, and I sighed. I opened the door and saw Logan on his bed, with his head in his hands.

"Logan, baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," I said, as sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it away.

"How could you? I thought you loved me. Well, that is what you told me, or was it just a lie?" Logan asked, removing his hands from his face, but he never made eye contact with me as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I do love you and I'm sorry. I just wish this child was yours, not James'. I just wish there was a way I could make it up to you," I said, continuing to cry.

Logan finally looked up at me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then lifted my chin up, so we had full on eye contact.

"I know one way to forget about this for a while," Logan said, leaning into kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back at first.

The kiss started out as a soft meaningful kiss; however, it changed when Logan began making the kiss intense, and hot. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid me down, shifting his weight so he was now hovering over me, as he began kissing my neck.

I let out a small moan, as Logan began to suck and bite on my neck, while he ran his hands up and down my body under my shirt.

He pulled away from the kiss, took off my shirt, as he started to kiss down my body. He took off his shirt followed by my bra, and threw it somewhere.

He grinned as he saw my body, and he kissed me again. He began grinding into me, and I threw my head back, letting his name slip through my lips.

"Oh, Logie," I moaned out and saw Logan smile.

He kissed me again, and I thrust my hips up, making contact with his, and I heard him moan into the kiss as I thrust my hips up into his making him moan into the kiss, he then pulled away and looked at me

"Up Now" Logan growled out making me shiver and I nodded and stood up when he became llike this I love it so much and he knew it aswell, He walked over to me and started to undo my jeans while I undid his light blue button up shirt and took it off and through it somewere in the room and ran my hands down his chest He groaned and tilted his head back slightly, as I connected my lips to his neck and trailing kisses all along his upper body, until I reached the waistband on his jeans.

I heard him moan and I looked up at him. He nodded, indicating for me to continue.

I grabbed a hold of his belt, and began undoing one loop at a time, finally getting it off.

The faster everything was coming off, Logan's breathing was becoming heavy and I saw him bulge through his jeans.

I took the belt off completely and began unbuttoning his jeans, slowly, teasing him.

I heard him moan my name, softly, as I grabbed the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, and pulled them both down until they fell around his ankles. I smirked at the site of Logan laying above me in only his boxers

"Baby I need you now" I heard Logan whisper, I looked up at him and smirked once again as I pushed him off me and took off my pants leaving us both in our underwear, Logan then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against a wall and started to kiss me again rolling his hips into mine making me moan into the kiss

"Bed Now" I growled out and Logan walked towards the bed and placed me down as he removed his and my underwear

"You ready Baby?" he asked as I nodded and pulled him for a kiss as he entered me making me let out a small moan.

I shot up in bed, I was sweating and panting as I looked around and saw that he was laying next to me with a sleeply smile on his face, I couldnt help but smile as I kissed his head, he than slowly opened his eyes and saw me staring at him

"Hey Babe, You ok? You look flustered" I just nodded and cuddled into him taking in his sent as he wrapped his arms around me "Night Blair, I Love you"

"Night James, I Love you too" and with that I fell asleep knowing that it was all a dream and that I would never cheat on him with Logan or anyone else.


End file.
